The Little men of Science
If you think you can do everything on your own then skip this leasson and come back when you find it hard to make 50 copies of the same missle because you don't have any workers. This page is deticated to those little men of science the Minions, Henchmen and Igor What type of Worker? There are many different kinds of workers, there are people who work for you, robots, Genetically engineered humans or animals, animal robot hybrid or even clones of yourself. Minions Minions are usually used for large manufacturing operations, like making 50 copies of the same missile, helping you clone an army, or making weapons. Their skills should include: #Advanced engineering #Advanced Genetics/ Biology #Little understanding of Danger #Good at their work slow with other things #Able to work well #Medium level hand to hand combate #Basic driving and flying skills They should also be able to tend your monster plants and animals without getting eaten or killed will also doing their job. Minions ate manly seen in the Lair or around the Laboratory and they work in every room in the Lair as well as run the Lair they keep the power going, and sit in the Control room. Depending on your budget and Lair size you could have from 20 to 1000 Minions to help with your machinations. Minion kung- fu.jpg|Bio engineered Minions Toy Minions.jpg|Robotic Minions Human Minions.jpg|Every day Minions Henchmen These are the workers with a primarily combate related education and serve as security within the Lair but can have many functions outside of the Lair such as, recon, shopping, kidnapping and any erand or mad Scientist Erand that you can think of. Their skills should consist of: #Traking #Advanced hand to hand combate #High level driving skill #High level flying skill #Good at deseption #basic scientific knowleadge #Basic engineering knowleadge #Advanced weapons training Henchmen should all be wearing the same clothes or have a mark that is significant to the Mad Scientist or his organization. Depending on the lair size and the amount of funds you have you could have up to 1 to 200 Henchmen at your service. The buff henchmen.jpg|Their Big, Bad and Buff The many types of henchmen.jpg|Robots, Creatures, Hybrids, Un-Dead or just your average Man all possible Henchmen Bio henchmen.jpg|The Henchmen with the best Gene's from the best animals Igor These deformed, deranged things are your second in command and deserve respect and praise, this thing is usualy a man with a deformed figure but don't let that fool you they are the strongest workers and the most inteligent. The Igor has a number of jobs and responsibilities around The Lair and The laboratory such as: #Collecting equipment and specimens for the Mad Scientist #Pulling the switch #Saying "Yes master" when he is given a job by The mad Scientist #Making sure the Minions are doing their job properly #Giving the henchmen their task list for the day (What they will be doing throught the day) #Training the new workers #Helping make the new workers #Lying and Cheating to the innocent #Doing everything the mad Scientist tells him to do The Igor is the best of the best when it comes to workers, he is the strongest and smartest out of all of them, meaning if you have no Minions or Henchmen you can always make up for that with an igor. Their training should have: #Advanced combat skills (hand to hand, fire arms, blades) #Advanced knowleadge of Science #Advanced knowleadge of Maths #Advanced knowleadge of Engineering #Good communication skills #Excelent stealth #Good at aquiering objects #Good at leading men/woman/robots/creatures/hybrids and anything else you make Egore.jpg|The best of the best, respect it. $$Wage$$ This is important for your workers, not so much for you but for them as their pay reflects their cercemstances along with what rank they are and what they are as a whole. Minion Money$$ Minions are by fare the most hard working and are very important to the Mad Scientist, but again it depends on what they are, and how important they are to your operation. Minions should be paid more per hour then any other worker as they need to work everyday and have long hours with potential death. There are a number of ways to pay them less or nothting though for example: #They owe their lives to you, either you saved their lives, gave their lives meaning or were the one who gave them life. #You supply them with their living space and foodstuffs, you let the minions stay at your house or was the one that built the Lair before they got there. #Help them with their work #respect them #Give them vacation days With these you should be able to save some money but you may need to sacrifice your ego and pride in some ways. Henchmen Money$$ Henchmen do not do nearly as much work as the minions do (unless your organization focuses on kidnapping or anti- government activities) but the work they do, do takes a lot of work; it involves mainly hands on work that can be messy or handled delicatley depending on how you want it done. For their work Henchmen should get paid not by an hourly rate plane but on a set amount that is decided apon when they start working for you. There are ways like with the Minions however that you maybe able to save some money: #Train them yourself (unless they are already trained the Igor would normally train them) #Get a pledge of allegence #Give them vacation days #During dangerous missions go with them and lead them #Respect them #Give them the best hardware These are also pretty risky but you'll live a more full on and livley life if you do them. Igor Money$$ The Igor has the highest pay out of your workers and is paid on a yearly salery instead of hourly or alump sum. He is incharge of everything and the second in command after all. There are no ways to cut his pay down. With this you should be able to work out all of the pay that your workers recieve, good luck and try not to couse a rebelion. The Work We have looked at some of the jobs your workers do but this will be an indepth listing of all the jobs the Minions, Henchmen and IGOR have to do. Minion work The Minions handle stuff in and around the lair and take orders from you (The Mad Scientist) and the igor, They have alot of jobs around the Lair many of which are life threataning (so don't bring up the word Union or health care). Their jobs include: *Building your gadgets *Feeding your genetically modified organisims *Watering the garden's incuding the man eating garden *Organizing the Lair *Making all of the equipment used *Mass producing essentials *Walking the dog *Cleaning the Lair *Testing all of the weapons, vehicals and gadgets *Helping in the protection of the Lair *Testing new ways of doing things *Doing what you and the Igor tells them Henchmen work The Henchmen may live inside ofthe Lair but most of their jobs are out in the world, so they must know a few different laungages. Like the Minions they take their orders from you and the Igor. Their jobs consist of: *Assassination's *Kidnapping *Collecting infomation from informants *Infaltration *Espionage *Grocery shopping for the Lair *Main security force *Collecting new Henchmen and Minions if you do not make your own *Collecting resources The Igor The Igor has to be smart and strong (don't listen to mainstream media) and understand the Mad Scientist which is a very hard task most of the time and is why they get paid so much. The Igor listens to you and you alone. Their complete list of jobs incude: *Training new workers *Giving the Mad Scientist what he needs (Like being a butler) *Controling the workers and punishing them when they fail or do something wrong *Working with the Mad Scientist on his new plans *Conecting the power to the experiment, in other words pulling the switch *Heading security to the Lair *Making sure the Henchmen undercover are safe and collecting their infomation *Making sure no one does something stupid and destroys the Lair *Listening to the Mad Scientist and ordering the Minions and Henchmen